We propose continuation of a multidisciplinary research training program in neuro-oncology based at the Massachusetts General Hospital. The primary objective of this two year program is to train physician- scientists capable of providing a critical bridge between the biological sciences and experimental therapeutics. In order to achieve this objective the training program emphasizes a didactic curriculum in clinical research methodology as well as mentor-supervised laboratory and clinical research experience. All clinical and laboratory mentors participating in this training program have extensive experience in neuro- oncology research and training and provide an excellent resource for trainees interested in translational research. All trainees have access to senior biostatistical and computing support on all projects. An advisory committee headed by the program director oversees the training program. In addition to clinical and basic science research facilities at the Massachusetts General Hospital, the Brigham and Women's Hospital, the Dana-Farber Cancer Institute and Harvard Medical School the program has expanded to include investigators at the Children's Hospital, the Harvard School of Public Health and the Scheppens Eye Research Institute. There is no overlap between our unique grant focused on nervous system tumors and existing K12 and T32 grants at Harvard focused on adult medical oncology. Candidates include physicians completing clinical training in adult and pediatric neuromedical oncology, adult and pediatric neurosurgical oncology, adult and pediatric medical oncology and radiation oncology. A qualified pool of applicants from these disciplines can be expected to grow from existing and developing sources. Each trainee has a dedicated two-year block for research and training with minimal clinical responsibilities. Four postdoctoral positions are requested per year for five years with each trainee making a two year commitment to investigation. Applicants will be selected through active recruitment by the program and individual faculty. We believe that the proposed training program capitalizes on an existing group of outstanding mentors and superb training facilities and will have the capability to produce productive clinician scientists in neuro- oncology. Since the original award in 2002 the program has accepted trainees from 4 oncology disciplines ncluding adult neuromedical oncology, adult neurosurgical oncology, pediatric neuro-surgical oncology and radiation oncology. Each trainee has been assigned a multi-disciplinary mentoring committee to provide guidance and career advice. Graduates from the first cycle of the award have accepted faculty positions and are applying for NIH-based individual research grants. In addition, over the course of the last funding cycle the program has been considerably strengthened by expansion and diversification of the advisory committee, faculty, trainee and resource base.